An Adventure Begins
by omega spy
Summary: Matthew Price, a demigod in training, has an adventure ahead of him as Chiron sets him an impossible task.


**School. It sure is fun, especially when you're being chased by a ten foot tall Giant thing that sounds like he wants to eat you whole. The gym wasn't all that large, and that was proven by the giant having to lean over to get inside. I had no idea what to do. A boy named grover, who looked about the age of 16, was here with me, he was disabled, and carried around a pair of crutches. Grover looked just as scared, saying "We need to get somewhere safe, follow me!" I followed the hobbling boy out the front door of the gym, just before the entire wall exploded outwards, littering the courtyard outside with rubble and debris. Grover limped out in-front, being a lot faster than he appeared. he wore large jeans, a yellow t-shirt covered by a black jacket and always wore a cap. I don't think I ever saw him without one. Today's cap was green, with "New York's Finest" written on the front.**

**I followed him through the small walkways through the school grounds, snaking through it like a maze. Just when I thought that I had escaped the giant, a huge club came down not even a foot to my right. It felt as though the giant was swinging a tree at me that was covered n metal spikes. A loincloth covered the giant, but otherwise was bare. He had terrifying eyes, looking as though he was ready to rip you to shreds with his teeth. The giant was covered in grey-green skin, like that I had seen in a video game. His hair was shaggy, and came down just above his eyes. His teeth were pointed, and looked all the more menacing when he made a wicked smile.  
I jumped to the left, as did grover, but he tripped over his crutches that he was carrying. It was then that I noticed. I looked at him, and a fake foot was over a metre away from him its place was what looked like.. a hoof!  
"sorry," Grover said apologetically as he pulled off his other foot. "I'll explain later, but right now, we need to get out of here." I couldn't agree more. I couldn't wait to be away from this place. We kept running, dodging the occasional slam of the giant's club. We ended up in the staff carpark, I was lost for ideas, and we were cornered here. "Over here!" Grover yelled, and I noticed he was standing over next to a black Bentley. He jumped and, somehow simultaneously kicked the window in. it smashed, and he opened the door from the inside.**

"Woah," I had just enough time to say before the club came down upon me once more. I quickly rolled sideways out of the way and the club that looked like it weighed a tonne came down where I was just a moment earlier. I sprinted for the car, which, by now, Grover had already running. He opened the door of the bentley and I dove in through the door, landing in the passenger seat. I closed the door and before I had enough time to do my seatbelt, Grover stamped on the accelerator with his hoof and we raced for the exit. I don't know what some of the other people on the sidewalk saw as we were racing through the streets of Brooklyn being chased by a giant monster, but they all seemed as though everything was just normal, which I found quite strange. "Grover, I need an explanation, please?" I asked, hoping he would actually give me a straight answer.  
"Matthew, I know you have a lot of questions, but I must let Chiron give you the overview. I'm sorry. But what I can tell you is that you are in much danger." After a couple of killometres, we lost the giant, and the rest of the car-ride in silence.  
After about an hour,I finally worked up the nerve to ask Grover a question that had been burning in my mind for the entire course of the car ride. "Grover, where are we going?"  
Grover looked at me quickly and said "I'm taking you somewhere safe, where you can be safe from monsters like that. We're going to a place called 'Camp Half-Blood.'"

If you haven't guessed, my name is Matthew Price , and I am a half blood. I am 5 foot 9 and I love to play football. Oh, and in the summer I like to go monster hunting with my friends.

Stay tuned for more juicy action in the realm of Percy Jackson.

(I do not own this franchise, any of the characters, except Matthew and any other characters that have yet to be introduced, nor do I own any of the places mentioned. Thank you.)


End file.
